An instrument cluster assembly, also known as instrument panel, can include multiple gauges for displaying vehicle parameters relating to the operation of a vehicle. The vehicle parameters displayed can include at least one of speed, engine rotations per minute (RPM), engine temperature, fuel level, distance travelled or other information relating to the operation of the vehicle. A user of the vehicle must monitor the vehicle parameters to ensure safe operation of the vehicle and to identify possible vehicle maintenance or reliability issues.
Traditionally, each vehicle parameter has been communicated to a user through the use of an analog gauge with a rotating pointer. More recently, instrument clusters have incorporated digital numerical gauges for some vehicle parameters and analog gauges for other vehicle parameters. There is a need to effectively communicate a vehicle parameter to the user in order for the user to monitor operation of the vehicle.